percy's holiday gift from annabeth
by the hero of anything
Summary: when percy and annabeth go to disneyland on christmas find out what happens! a bit mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Ok well this is my story for christmas and new years since its new years eve so here goes a little christmas/new years special.

Disclamer: I do not own PJO or disney I only own this story and my joy of fun :P

Percy's POV:

Day 1: Christmas

I was woken by the sound of screams and laughter, I sat bolt up straight and looked around sweating. Oh no! I've been kidnapped!... by my girlfriend. Annabeth sat in the drivers seat of the camp van staring at me.

"good morning sleeping beaty!"she yelled making me bump my head againts the glass."geez! where are we!"I asked rubbing my head "well at disneyland of course!"I gaped at her "WHAT!"I couldn't believe it "well two nights ago I stuffed you in this van and gave you a sleeping potion or elixer or somethin and I drove and stopped twice once in a dump and once in a truck stop then I got here about 10 minutes ago and tried to wake you up and when you started moaning out things I started to stare at you and well here we are!" I was amazed on what happened, annabeth sounded crazed "oh and by the way merry christmas"was it really christmas? "and we're staying here till new years day"

By the time we got in the park it was 7:00 a.m and I was ready to go have fun.

Annabeth's POV:

We went to the closest ride we could find, matterhorn. I've heard the line usually wraps around the ride but it was surprisingly short. We got on the first row listening to the yoddeling on the right sight which I think is the tomorrow land side on the ride I got between percy's legs "here we go!" said percy clearly excited we went into a dark tunnel with sounds of faint screaming and roars then the car sloped up. We were on a lift to the top of the mountain. When we leveled I felt the ride gaining speed then a roar that made me scream. Percy flinched then laughed as if he was startled then amused. We passed crystals and the we went around going down after the first turn there was an yedi clearly fake but enough to make me scream.

Percy's POV

I was clearly having fun and annabeths scream of terror made it better. the yeti appeared again this time flashing making it look like a strobe light then we got out of the tunnel there was another track right next to us with another car on it making it look like a race. a kid that looked about 10 years old looked at us then gasped,was something wrong? He wispered to a girl in front of him and she looked like she might be a 9 year old sister of the boy the girl gave him a you- must-have-been-on-too-many-rides face then he pointed at us ,when she looked at us she gasped and then fainted,wow. there one track went down in a quick drop and another in a tunnel right above it and we went down the drop then we went through water. When we got off it was packed but people were staring and wispering and pointing like we're bad guys.I understood a bit when I heard somebody gasp then wisper "its percy and annabeth from the books!"

Well that's it sorry for not finishing the day but its 1:32 in the morning on new year's eve so later I will try to get more chapters in. please review and see ya later, thx!


	2. day 1 part 2: Christmas

Ok well this is chapter 2 day 1 part 2 may or may no be a chapter 3 part 3 anyways here enjoy!

Disclaimer:im not rick riordan or walt disney so I don't own PJO or disney

Day 1 part 2: Christmas

Annabeths POV:

While we went to tomorrow land I heard whispering and gasps. was something wrong?maybe I put to much make up I look like a clown. I drooped my head but still heard the whisperes and gasps "were we in books annabeth, they're saying something about the percy jackson series." I looked blankly at him "um maybe we can look it up in the hotel" I said "where are we staying" percy asked

"um I think the california grand hotel or grand california hotel"

"how did you get the money?"

"Don't ask I will tell you they gave me a discount for a luxury room for some reason he was saying something like 'well of course miss chase I'll give you a discount because I know you don't have that much' or something like that."

"um….. ok then"

They were already reaching space mountain when they saw the wait line time "um 160 minutes that's to long so we looked at the map but while we were opening it I read fastpass for rides "wait percy-" we heard gasps and all the girls around us fainted "-theres something on getting on rides faster using fastpass" we read the article and went up to the line for fastpass but they let us line jump for 'being celebrities' something wasn't right we put in our tickets and got 2 passes back.

Percy's POV:

"ok lets get on" I said excitedly even though flying wasn't my thing but it was a ride going as fast as a rocket launch "ok" annabeth said we went to the front of the line entry and asked is this the fastpass line she said "to your right let me see your tickets" we gave our tickets to her she said respectfully "well theres a time on here see" we looked at the time she was pointing at "you come back between those two times and you can get in line right here… PERCY.. and….ANNABETH!" she found out who we are " nice to meet you!" ok then we walked away and went to the store to look for a souvineer when we went to pay annabeth had a goofy hat on and a lolipop and percy had a blue wizard hat and a bag full of blue sour candy when we went to pay we put our stuff on the counter and the casheir turned to help us but saw our faces grabbed a notebook and pen and asked us to sign it we signed it ….. carefully then a customer that walked by saw us signing it she went outside and told everybody who walked by oh no.

We went to autotopia with me driving so that gave us time to talk "why didn't you wake me up to tell me we were going to disney or why didn't you wake me up on day two I would like to go who doesn't like fun? " I asked curiosly

"well I thought you wouldn't want to go" at that moment another car drove up next to us but saw us and went side to side hitting the walls like a six year old with hand problems driving.

After that we went to a place called innoventions annabeth was clearly interested in it because it was house renovation or something and walked around and saw cool future stuff like a table that holds pics and you play games on it to. We went upstairs to see what was was this cool machine that made you look like your old but percy in 50 years should look like posieden and annabeth will look like athena. Weird. There was also this game that you use hocky sticks to give a city power but annabeth almost fainted after because it was hard work. Lastly we saw a robot called asimo. We sat in the front row and when the show started a man walked in and introduced himself and spotted annabet and me so he called us up and there was a big applause then asimo came in asimo looked like a kid astronout with a black cover on his face but not dark enough to see his eyes which were cameras "greeting" it said in a high voice or a girl voice the host asked us to give him command and the host explained what happens and how. After that they went out and it looked like it was close to noon.

Ok that's it for chapter two and wait for chapter three which could be I type it now or later. ok so please review. more reviews =more chapters :P love ya peeps and review


	3. day 1 part 3: Christmas

Ok chapter 3 day 1 part 3 I will try to finish it the day but I don't know how long my batteries last for my computer so here enjoy.

Disclaimer: at this moment im only a person who is writing this story so in short I don't own PJO or disney

Day 1 part 3: Christmas

Annabeths POV:

When we got of innoventions, the park was so full of people I had to hold percy's hand so we wouldn't get lost. we reached the pizza parlor and when we entered it smelled like pizza and past and or nice got a pizza and pasta and of course I got a salad. When we went to pay we of course got a discount when we went to find a table we couldn't find one and percy was sneaking a bit of pizza in his mouth. I slapt it out of his hands. After 10 minutes of walking we found a table at 11:35 A.M. percy had a lighter so he burned some of his food and I burned some salad. Other people saw what we were doing and was wispering "the offering!" when we finished eating we put our trays on a trash can and left. We went to space mountain when we went in it was all space station and stuff when we finally got to the cars when we were sitting down there was a belt check and we were off we went up on the first lift and we turned left to a tunnel that was flashing then we took a right to another lift which looked and felt like we were going fast, really fast and when we leveled it felt like we were in space then we went up another lift and counted down. 10….9…8…7…..6….5…..4…..3….2…1. after one it went really fast there were drops and turns twists and for all that time we were going about 75 miles per hour and at the end there was a flash and a sudden stop then we were back.

Percys POV:

When we got out annabeth was as pale as a corpse and she had to sit for a while to get better then we went to fantasy land and we went on every ride there then went to adventure land so we rode the indiana jones ride and when we got in the temple annabeth was a mixture of scared and fascinated so she hugged me the whole way to the ride we got front row and we were of on the lift we were looking around then up ahead there was this mayan head that said "look into my eyes" we probally peeked at the eyes and took a quick left to what it felt like we were floating on water then there was indiana jones trying to keep a door closed we went left and it was bumpy so when we went we turned left and there was a room full of skeletons. Annabeth was screaming like crazy then we turned again and it was dark then the lights came on then it was full of bugs and spiders. Annabeth was screaming like a banshee then there was sounds of air being sprayed and there was a feeling like there was bugs falling on us then we crossed a bridge then a part with a snake. when we were out of the snake room we turned right and went down when we entered a tunnel the car turned off and was trying to turn on. When it did turn on we turned right and then we felt things wizzing by and I looked to see and there was skeletons with dart guns then we turned right and indiana jones was hanging on to a rope then a boulder appeared going straight towards us then we went down under the boulder with the sound of it hitting a wall and we turned right to see indiana jones holding his whip right next to the boulder. When we got out we went to the jungle cruise and after that we went to tarzans tree house and we went towards pirates of the carribean but the line was kind of long so when we got on it was dark and there was a resturant to the right then there were two drops. When we got out it was getting dark.

Well that's it for chapter 3 review please if you don't you will not be able to move*evil laugh* review please love ya peeps


	4. day 1 part 4: Christmas

Hello readers: that's what it would say in an epilougue or prolouge. So this should be the last part for day 1 christmas a bit romance probally and they go back to their hotel room/suite. Ok here it is

Disclaimer: don't come asking for autographs because im not rick or walt… and I don't own PJO and disney. 

Day 1 part 4 

Percy's POV:

We skipped the haunted mansion because annabeth was scared especially after the indiana jones ride so when we reached a dead end and it was the exit of splash mountain and the winnie the pooh ride. annabeth wanted to ride the winnie the pooh ride so we went on and throughout the ride annabeth was saying "awe" and "cute!" I fell asleep after entering a room where it was raining I was woken to the sound of a scream and I quickly looked to see a jack in the box that popped out scare annabeth. after that we went to splash mountain. The line was also surprisingly short and when we got on there was a group with us they all passed out because they were a group of girls. We tried waking them up but they wouldn't so when we reached the first drop we ducked and the water went over us and hit the girls bringing them back to their senses`but passed out againso whenwe reached the next drop we stayed up sitting and screaming when we finally reached the last drop it was a big climb and when we dropped we went fast but it was fun bu they still didn't wake knew someone could be unconscious for a whole thrill ride so we had to put on our hoods and use the water that absorbed in both of our hairs once they were awake percy spoke in a very deep voice "you fainted when you saw annabeth and percy-" they fainted again. Well that didn't work so when we went back to the station we explained everything to a cast member and they understood.

We went and saw our picture annabeth had her eyes closed and she was flailing her arms percy on the other hand had his hands raised and his eyes OPEN so we decided to bye a pic for a souvineer. We found a shop that sells desserts and got chocolate covered rice crispies when we found a place to sit down we started eating. Then we heard the beginning of zip a dee doo da "zip- a-dee-doo-da! Rick riordan book signing for the percy jackson and the olympians series" percy flinched at his name "book signing will take place at main street in front of the fire station." We stared at each other exchanging confused looks. We ate quickly and raced to main street when we got there, there was a huge line in front of the fire station.

Annabeth's POV:

We went to the front of the line and saw a skinny man with a suit on. We rushed quickly to meet him.

Sorry for a short chapter but I felt this needed a cliffy. So review and tell me how you like it or be cursed *ooooooh* ok love ya peeps.


	5. day 1 part 5: Christmas

Ok here it is what you have all been waiting for the last part and that's the truth no more parts and the days until new years will kind of be side stories. Anyways percy and annabeth is finally gonna meet rick!

Disclaimer: I wasn't at disneyland when they went so im not rick and walt is … lets say also not there so im not walt, so in short I don't own PJO or disney.

Day 1 part 5: Christmas

Annabeths POV:

We went up to him he wasn't paying any attention then there was silence and rick looked over at us then at our faces, then all of a sudden he turned as pale as me after space mountain he stood up shook our heads and said in astonishment "percy, and annabeth?" we nodded "it's a pleasure to meet you" we looked over at all the books on the table "what are those?" he turned even more pale "well….. um…*sigh* that's thepercy jackson series" we gasped and there was silence even from the crowd and the line "well you can have 2 of each book so each of you can read it on your own pace… for free! And ill even sign then to!" everybody started cheer and whistleing so then we took it and put in our bag that also had our splash mountain pic and our half eaten rice crispies then he gave us his phone number and said "if you want to call me heres my number but if you don't I understand you know with the monsters. If not you can iris message me." Then he looked as he had a great idea " how about after the fireworks you meet me here and we go to your hotel and I'll explain everything while you read!" "ok" we said in unison then we left. it was completley dark when we went to the castle we tried to find seats but only found reserved seats. We went up to the guard and I asked "how do get reserved seats?" he looked at us then stared "um… for you you don't have to!" he let us in and we got the front row but 5 minutes later a group appeared and said "this is for a reserved group you can't let people in we paid a lot of money even for annabeth and percy!" he was hopping mad the guard looked a bit annoyed "woa woa woa, you can squeeze in but I'm not kicking them out. how often does a fictional character that lives in new york come to disneyland?" true that. they left leaving the whole space to us. We were laying down then the fireworks started. It was fascinating! There was flashes of color and light. "Hey percy?" he turned to face me "Yes, annie?"

"I love you percy"

He smirked "I love ya to" then he pulled me into a kiss

Percy's POV :

We kissed for a few seconds and a few people must have been watching because there was a few awes. After the fireworks show we went to the fire station and rick was signing the last few books. "hey annabeth and percy have a seat" he pulled 2 chairs and we waited but then a person came and asked us to sign the books. Then a line formed which wasn't good because annabeth looked beat up from all the walking. We were signing books for about an hour or two then we finally got out and rick was asleep so we woke him up and we went to our hotel. We went to tomorrow land because annabeth said that there was a monorail but we saw the nemo submerine ride and since we were so called "celebrites" we got on the next sub. When we staerted moving rick and annabeth started talking about the books. We went into what seemed like a cave and saw nemo talking and the other fish. When we got out we heard a monorail come so we ran to the station. We went to the front and there the monorail came. We went where the driver was and the driver got up and bowed "george at your service!" when we started to move annabeth asked "how fast can this go?" "well about 14.7 mph" annabeth was half dissapointed half astonished like she wanted it to go faster. When we got out I asked rick "is there any jewlry around here? I wanna buy annabeth a gift"

"yea over there" he pointed to a small stand "thanks can you keep her distracted I'm gonna buy her a gift." "ok" I walked to annabeth and said "can I have 30 bucks? I wanna go and buy popcorn" she stared and I said quickly "disney food is expensive! Give them a break." She nodded and gave me the money so I ran to the stand but right away something caught my eye. 'pearls, only 15 dollars' wow kinda cheap I paid and grabbed a clam out of the bucket full of water and other clams and put it in my pocket and went to by what I could find for 15 dollars and I found caramael popcorn. I paid it and went back to annabeth and rick and they were talking to each other I came back and offered them each some popcorn. When we went to the hotel it looked like a log cabin in the woods so we had a hard time looking for the right place to go we finally found the front desk. "hello last name"

"chase"

"ah miss chase heres your keys." she gave us both cards with mickey on it and on it it said 'persues jackson' I bet annabeth put that to annoy me. 'valid: 12/25/25 to 1/1/11' and I looked up just in time to hear the front desk lady say "your lugagge is in the room already and here are some directions" she handed us a paper with the directions and news and upcoming events "thanks" annabeth said. when we went to the room I felt like I was on olympus. There was one bed and a wide screen TV with a game system plugged in with a mini fridge and the bathroom was huge with an area where a sink is and the toilet and shower. There was a cofee machine and a table for the laptop and the internet. The view was fantastic! The whole california adventures park pier was visible plus a table out on the porch with 2 chairs and a cofee table good for breakfast, lunch and dinner. When we got settled rick started talking to us and telling how the series began. He started asking stuff like 'if this is fiction and you're here, wouldn't that make it non fiction?'. When we were say our goodbyes he said to meet him at the entrance of the fire station and left.

Annabeth's POV:

I got my PJ's on which was short shorts with a t-shirt but percy just took off his shirt. Then we laid in the bed snuggling to each other. " good night seaweed brain"

"good night wise girl" we giggled and he turned off the lights and with that we drifted into a deep sleep.

Well that's it for this chapter and this is my longest so review or be hunted down. Love ya peeps


	6. day 2: day after christmas

Well here it is chapter for not posting but school has a toll on us writers. Anyway read on!

Disclaimer: Ok I do not own PJO or Disney…. If I did I could do something fun *evil laugh*

Day 2: day after Christmas

Annabeth's POV:

I was woken to Percy's laugh. I sat up and leaned against him, his skin cold yet warm. I looked at the TV Percy was watching the proposal. So I sat up and watched. It was 6:30 in the morning. Why so early? When it finished we got changed then went outside. We passed a few stores and made it to the entrance. We bought ice cream and waited in front of the fire station. When rick arrived we went to a few rides while we talked. We went to a buzz lightyear ride and we didn't find out what it was until we got into the ride. I sat down with Percy and grabbed the lazer gun. When we went through the first scene I saw a few targets and pretended that I was shooting it but the lazer lit up and made a sound like of victory. At that point on we did the game right. When we finished Percy ended up with 2,207,585 points and Percy won the high score and he got a free gift and ended up giving me a stuffed zero doll from the nightmare before Christmas. We went to the castle and sat down to talk more.

Percy's POV:

We sat down in front of the castle to talk to rick and he explained everything for us, like how he came up for ideas for the books and gave us a sneak peak on later books. I then decided that it was time to go to another ride so we went to frontierland and rode a ride called big thunder mountain. While in line there was a pond of water and fans told me to make the water float or threatened to throw me in so I was about to do it when Annabeth kissed me so then the threats fainted. Rick was pale with a face of confusment and delight. When we finally got on Annabeth sat in the front row with me and rick sitting behind us. When we moved Annabeth screamed like we were going to launch but we just slowly. That caused me and rick to laugh but in return giving me an unfriendly punch and an evil eye to rick. We went into a tunnel and the ride begun.

Well here it comes, the loud noises and bats. We went in and turned right then turned left and there was a huge clicking noise then we went into a lift. When we reached the top there was like a waterfall that went on either side of the track which sprinkled the riders with water. Of course I didn't get wet but Annabeth was clinging to me so she didn't get wet. Obviously she didn't want to get wet. So then we went down into a drop and we picked up speed. We turned a few times and then dropped really hard. I looked over at annabeth. She was screaming like a maniac. She was screaming so much I could see down her throat. We stopped and went up to another lift. When we reached the top there were rattlesnakes, turtles and a goat trying to chew dynamite. We went even faster than last time and started turning. We turned so hard that we had to put our feet on the wall of the cart. Then we turned and dropped into a dark tunnel so dark you couldn't see or know who screams like crazy or curses. Then we hit sunlight and there was yet another lift but this was different, this one started rumbling and shaking. This was a badish part for me. We went down a slope but slower than on the last two drops. Then we went left, passed a skeleton of a dino and the ride finished. By the time we finished and went to the castle for another firework show it was already dark. On the way there we got more chocolate covered rice crispies and sat in reserve for the show. When the show started it was time for me to decide. I chose yes, so here goes nothing. "Annabeth do you remember the proposal?" I was nervous "yea it was funny" clearly she's in a good mood "well I hope our proposal isn't like that." "ye-" She sat up confused "what do you mean?"

"I mean this" I pulled out a special oyster from earlier. "Annabeth I love you and you took me by surprise bringing me here but today I'm going surprise you."

I opened the oyster and opened it. It contained the pearl that is now a ring. "Annabeth will you marry me?" by now everybody in the crowd must have either fainted, cried or saying "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG" or "WTF?" even rick was really pale and Annabeth was crying to. "yea seaweed brain, I'll marry you." Then we kissed and right on cue there was a big trio of fireworks like, the fireworks are celebrating. We celebrated happily.

Rick's POV:

*twitch twitch* my two…..t-t-two main – characters…..THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED? I can't believe it my characters that I created are getting married. Without me making then to!

Annabeth's POV:

I can't believe it. It was supposed to be a surprise for Percy but the surprise is on me. We went to our room and said our goodbyes to rick. When we went to bed we had a nice read of a few chapters of the book. WOW I got a lot of secrets in the book but the same goes with percy so I shouldn't mention it then we put our book down and waited for percy to sleep. When I was sure he was asleep I fell asleep into a deeper sleep than last time.

Well that's it so review please or refuse to see another story! Bye love ya peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is….. I don't even know what chapter it is, I'll figure it out… chapter 7 yea that's it oh and bubbly, thanks for the tip but I'm not getting graded. That would be freaky having your teacher read it,well anyways here we go

Chapter 7: the 27th of december, sales day

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or disney

Percy's POV:

today instead of going to the parks we went to the pool. I got into my shorts and annabeth got into her swim suit. Annabeth was clearly nervous of stating a riot at the pool so she asked "percy can you make yourself get wet and hold your breath underwater so we won't attract attention, please?" so when we went I commanded myself to get wet in the pool. It worked even though they probaly knew I can make myself get wet, fans were searching the pool but found nothing of a dry person swimming in a pool. We found a water slide wrapping a tree. We went up but annabeth was a bit scared so I had her go between my legs. We went a few more times and we went swimming in a bigger and colder pool. I challanged annabeth to a swim race I let her win but I was really tired anyways.

We were at the pool so long it was 3:34 when we left. We decided to eat because we were hungry. Swimming around all day and you have to get some food. We changed and went to downtown disney. usually I would have been used to the fainting people or gasps but this time they pulled out their phone and called people. Uh oh. If this gets out of hand we're going to be on the news. We went quickly to a mexican resturant and ordered a nachos. While we were eating I realized why they weren't fainting. The ring and everybody is gonna know!

"um- annabeth?"

"yes?"

"eh..er..um…. love you!"

She giggled "love you to" I couldn't ask her to take off the ring so I went along with it. When we finished we went to our room and read a bit. Of course annabeth was on the forth book while I was on the fith chapter of the first book. Rick forgot I had dislexia probaly. while I was "attempting" to read, annabeth says. "so that's what happened" she was probaly reading what happened in the eruption. Ten minutes later she giggled nervously and blushed "wow everybody will read me crying" by the time we finished reading we were hungry again and it was 6:44.

Annabeth's POV:

we ordered pizza but I got a salad. When we finished we turned on the tv and percy was channel surfing while I was trying to read. Percy tensed then relaxed and I looked up

"we're on the news." We watched for a bit and percy asked "is this good or bad?"

"good but it'll attract attention and cause people to fall into rides the wrong way"

"what?"

"don't know I fail at jokes" we turned the tv off and went outside for one last time.

When we came back i had bags full of clothes and memories to last a lifetime but percy ust built a RC car to keep and play with. The total amount for the car was about $50 and both of our stuff together cost $132. We were both tired that we put our PJ's and slipped into bed without a word. This was a good day for sales.

Well that's it and sorry for it being short. Review or be haunted! Love ya peeps


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I'm back after a long time. If you want to know why is because while on vacation my laptop crashed and lost other stories and that. I had to send it back to get it repaired. So looking back at my stories I realize that I probably should keep this good like being graded. Anyway here's my next story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own nothing, nothing!except this story.

Chapter 8: The 28th of December

Percy's Pov :

I woke up feeling well rested and full of energy. Out of no where Annabeth popped up and yelled,

"Boo!" Wow, being scared by your fiance can really make you really low on energy. I screamed in surprise.

"Woa Annabeth!" I gulped "Please don't do that again!" She starts laughing. Great way to wake up in the morning.

We found ourselves in the one of hotels restaurants. We ate a good breakfast, I got blue eggs, and Annabeth got pancakes. When we finished the waiter gave us a discount (no surprise), and we left.

Ok , very short chapter but for a reason. Its late, like 2:30 AM and tired so no comments on shortness. Review where in Disneyland you want them to go next. Review and please no flames because tired. See ya later. Suggestions accepted.


	9. Chapter 9, Water surprises

Hey Guys, Sorry for not posting a story for a while, my computer got stolen on Hawaii And I got a new one on christmas. I posted a new chapter but it didn't show up so here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me No Own PJO or Disney!

Chapter nine: Water Surprises

Percy's POV:

We went to the entrance again but instead of going to Disneyland, we went to California Adventures. The park wasn't too crowded, the occasional flash of lights from a camera and people asking for their pictures like one of the mascots or something. We got to one of the rides called Soarin' over California and I already knew it was the thing I feared worst. Flying. But when I got on, it wasn't as bad as I thought. In fact it was real fun. Afterwards we walked on and passed our hotel and found an entrance to the hotel.

Annabeth's POV:

Right across from the hotel was another ride, a water ride. A great ride for Percy, and sure enough he asked if I wanted to go.

Percy's POV:

"You wanna get on that?" I asked

"Sure let me buy a poncho then and you better not prank me seaweed brain!"

She left to the nearest store leaving me there to wait and think by myself, which sucked having ADHD. I thought that maybe I can hold her hand to keep her dry and then wet her when she didn't expect it. She came back with a poncho and blue candy in a bag. She handed it to me and she told me,

"'Percy Jackson Candy Special' Big fans of you but not me." I kissed her and said,

"Don't worry about it, I'm your fan."

"You better be seaweed brain!" We got in line but it was short. We got on our raft but it was strangely colored pink and had hearts on it. The raft also had only two seats, right across from each other. We drifted out of the station and into a small guided river. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, but she grabbed mine tighter. I looked at her, she had the poncho on and she looked scared and prepared to get wet. We got to a lift and water was spraying at us. I was dry and so was Annabeth. but we got to a few rapids and I commanded the water to spray at Annabeth. I felt a pull in my gut and water sprayed at her but it looked natural. But a second later, A jet of water sprayed from behind and took the hood off her poncho and she looked surprised and angry but dry beacause she was still holding my hand. Then the water sprayed down her back and I let go of her hand. That was a mistake. She got soaked down her back and inside her poncho. Then she leaned back. her head got wet and we were nearing a drop, I could feel it. when we dropped, Annabeth had her legs to the side of her like she was trying to lay we got to the next and last drop, She managed to lay down, and the ride was over. She looked like she took a swim with her clothes on.

" You're so-" she was cut off by a geyser that shot up and came down to finish what I started.

" I didn't do that!"

So that's it for this chapter! hope you liked it! look foward to the next chapter! see ya!


End file.
